


Like a Fool, but Only for you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [33]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: He blinked his eyes, all slow like he was in a daze. And he sort of was. A daydream like haze full of soft smiles, crinkled eyes, and a whisper like call of his name.





	Like a Fool, but Only for you

Jeonghan stared. He must’ve been staring for far too long as he felt a none too gentle stab in his side. And a corresponding hiss, “What are you doing? Stop staring like a damn creeper.”

Tearing his eyes off that lovely face, Jeonghan asked, “What?” He blinked his eyes, all slow like he was in a daze. And he sort of was. A daydream like haze full of soft smiles, crinkled eyes, and a whisper like call of his name.

Seungkwan raised his brows. Leaning in, he said slowly like Jeonghan was either drunk or hard of hearing. “Why are you staring at barista like a creeper?”

“Which one?” Jeonghan was sure he wasn’t staring that hard at any of them.

Hands going up in the air, Seungkwan growled. “I don’t know. Maybe the one who’s smiling at you. The one who you stare besottedly back at and smile dopily.”

* * *

 

“Are you leading the poor guy on?”

Joshua startled, turning to see Seungcheol give him a disapproving look.

Huffing, Joshua brows furrowed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about?” He turned his head back in Jeonghan’s direction, giving him another soft smile.

“Uh huh,” Seungcheol said, voice full of disbelief. “Flirting then.”

“Not at all,” Joshua denied, letting his lashes fall, only to hear Jeonghan let out a soft sigh. And for Jeonghan’s friend to screech at him some more. “I’m just giving good customer service to one of our favorite regulars.”

“You mean _your_ favorite regular,” he replied, snorting at Joshua.

Joshua said nothing, lifting his hand to let his fingers flutter at Jeonghan a bit. He giggled internally as he got a dopey besotted smile back.

Joshua would get Jeonghan to cave soon enough and he’d be blurting out a garbled confession to ask Joshua out on a date. He couldn’t wait.

“Get a good damn hotel room already,” Seungcheol snarked, fake gagging as he walked away.


End file.
